barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The Pink Shoes
:"When you dance from your heart, your dreams come true!" :—Movie tagline. Barbie in The Pink Shoes is an upcoming Barbie movie and the 24th in the movie series. It will be released in 2013 on DVD, Blu-ray combo pack and Digital Download. The film features fairytales based on the ballet stories of Swan Lake and Giselle. Story Teaser Trailer "Premiering on DVD this spring, an all new, magical ballet adventure: Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Join Barbie as Kristyn, a ballerina who discovers a magical pair of pink shoes that take her to a fantastical ballet world. There, she dances as a star in famous ballets, and magically, her dreams come true. Barbie in The Pink Shoes, dancing onto DVD and Blu-ray this spring." Characters *Kristyn Farraday, played by Barbie, is the main protagonist. She is a ballerina who discovers that her pair of pink ballet shoes are magical, and that they can take her into a fantasy world of ballet where she will be transformed as Odette and Giselle from the famous ballets. *Prince Siegfried, played by Ken, is a prince that Kristyn meets in the magical ballet world. He is Prince Siegfried from the ballet Swan Lake. Videos The first version of the teaser trailer is featured on the DVD of Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. Gallery Dolls Barbie_in_the_pink_shoes_Kristyn_doll_2.jpg|The Transforming Ballerina Kristyn Doll Barbie_in_the_pink_shoes_Kristyn_doll_1.jpg|Kristyn's dress transformed Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Giselle_doll.png|Giselle Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Odette_doll.jpg|Odette Kristyn doll 2.png|Kristyn practising ballet Prince_siegfried_doll_unboxed.jpg|Prince Siegfried Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Doll_Chelsea_and_Friends_Brunette_and_Bunny.png|A brunette Chelsea doll with a bunny Teaser Trailer Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png|Kristyn looks around a dressing room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png|Kristyn walks through an aisle of costumes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 04.png|Kristyn finds the box containing the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 05.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn lifts the box's lid. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png|Kristyn neatens her leg warmers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn puts them on. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 08.png|Kristyn dances between the cottages from the ballet Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png|Kristyn dances in front of a bank of swans from the ballet Swan Lake. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png|Kristyn dancing. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png|Kristyn goes en pointe in the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png|Kristyn continues dancing in front of the swans. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png|Kristyn is about to leap high in the air. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png|Kristyn dances with two back up dancers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png|Kristyn finishes her dancing and poses. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 16.png|The last shot of the trailer shoes the DVD and information about the release, with roses in front of it. Books Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Sticker Storybook.png|A Panorama Sticker Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Storybook.png|Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes book - In the Spotilight.jpg|"In the Spotlight" Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_-_A_Little_Golden_Book.png|A Little Golden Book Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_-_The_Junior_Novelization.png|A Junior Novelization Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_A3_Actvity_Pad.png|A3 Activity Pad Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Deluxe_Colouring_Book.png|Deluxe Coloring Book Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Sticker_Activity_book.png|Sticker Activity Book Trivia *This is the first new classical story Barbie has done a movie on since Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *It is the fourth ballet movie in the series, alongside Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie of Swan Lake and Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. *The image of Tori on the side of the DVD for Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar was used on the early DVD cover for this movie. *This will be the first Barbie movie released on Blu-ray. *The trailer of the movie can be viewed in HD (High Definition) on the official website. Unfortunately, the trailer can't be downloaded from the site. *The animation of the movie will be made by Technicolor. *The Italian voice actress said there will also be The Snow Queen in the movie. *In an official website it is said that the facial animation in Barbie in the Pink Shoes is done by Pavithra Ramamurthy. Also Known As *Germany - Barbie in Die verzauberten Balletschuhe *China - Barbie in The Pink Shoes - 粉红舞鞋 *Spain - Barbie y las Zapatillas Magicas *Latin America - Barbie em Os Sapatos cor-de-Rosa *Italy - Barbie e le Scarpette Rosa *Russia - Барби: балерина в розовых пуантах *Brasil - Barbie em As Sapatilhas Mágicas *France - Barbie Reve d'une Danseuse Etoile *Poland - Barbie i Magiczne Baletki *Thai - บาร์บี้ กับมหัศจรรย์รองเท้าสีชมพู *Sweden'' - Barbie i De Rosa Skorna'' *Finland - Barbie Ja Taikatossut External Links *Official website. See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Barbie Movies Category:Ballet Movies